


Голова над водой

by Vinsachi



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, anecdotes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: - А знаете, - обращается к тренеру мать Джерома, - как Джером научился плавать? Он вам никогда не рассказывал?





	Голова над водой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [head above water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086741) by [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias). 



Джерому четырнадцать, и родители просто боготворят его тренера по плаванию. Они уже в курсе (давным-давно, на самом деле), что участие Джерома в Олимпийских играх – лишь вопрос времени, а тренер – единственный человек, которого этот факт волнует еще больше, чем их самих. И больше, чем Джерома.

\- А знаете, - обращается к тренеру мать Джерома, - как Джером научился плавать? Он вам никогда не рассказывал? 

Ранний вечер. Тренера пригласили на ужин, чтобы отпраздновать последнюю выигранную юношей медаль («Да это просто соревнование старшеклассников, мам, ничего особенного»). Уже не в первый раз.

\- Нет, мне так не кажется, - отвечает тренер с широкой улыбкой. На самом деле он представитель школы, а не персональный инструктор Джерома (родители юноши сошлись во мнении, что персональный инструктор в таком возрасте означал бы лишний стресс; что ж, они вполне могут подождать несколько лет). Но в прошлом родители вносили пожертвования на счет школы: больше денег – больше средств на спорт, поэтому тренер и ведет себя в их присутствии чересчур жизнерадостно. А с Джеромом и другими пловцами он поддерживает деловой тон.

Мать Джерома смеется. Отец подталкивает ее локтем – он уже слышал эту историю сотни раз, и она ему действительно нравится, в то время как жена от нее просто в восторге. По его мнению, в обществе тренера супруге следовало бы вести себя чуть более достойно, ведь он - явно человек серьезный. Джером считает, что сейчас оба в равной мере, хоть и в разной манере, заставляют тренера чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Мама – своей чрезмерно веселой болтовней, навязыванием дружеских отношений спокойному человеку, толком не знакомому, папа – пристальным взглядом, дорогим костюмом и этим своим заведомым осуждением любых слов мамы и Джерома. Зато с последним тренеру всегда комфортно. С Джеромом легко сойтись. Он любит делать умные замечания, но к концу дня выполняет все, что скажет тренер – даже ведется на все его банальные мотивационные речи.

Может, он тоже почитает тренера, но совсем по-другому.

Мама Джерома говорит:

\- Ну, вообще-то мы всегда рассчитывали, что он станет бегуном.

Тренер удивляется:

\- В самом деле? Так тебе нравилось бегать, Джером? – Он ыскидывает брови: эта мысль его веселит. Джером иногда бегает кроссы на тренировках, но он – не большой их поклонник.

Папа фыркает. Ему-то известно, что бег никогда не был по душе Джерому – еще с четырех лет. Тем более… 

\- А, да ничего подобного. Ему тогда едва исполнился год, - говорит мама, качая головой. – Верно же, год? Помнишь, дорогой?

Папа пожимает плечами:

\- Он не бегал, но научился ходить очень быстро. Мы думали, он станет бегуном, потому что заказывали ребенка с хорошими, спортивными генетическими данными – сами понимаете. Выносливость, сила, кардио. Крайне низкая вероятность каких-либо сердечных заболеваний или проблем с легкими. Мой отец был бегуном. 

Тренер кивает, слегка в замешательстве. Сам он не был неполноценным - кто-то таки поигрался с его генами до рождения, иначе не видать бы ему должности в такой престижной старшей школе. Но он просто старомоден и помнит те дни, когда еще шли споры о том, является ли генетическая модификация основанием для дисквалификации на Олимпийских играх (заключение: не является). Он придерживался того мнения, что любые модификации следует проводить только по медицинским показаниям и не заходить дальше этих основ. Но, разумеется, подобные допущения нечего и обсуждать с отцом Джерома, успешным бизнесменом и потомственным финансовым аристократом, привыкшим тщательно взвешивать каждое решение. Само собой, для сына он хочет самого лучшего, и даже сверх того. И не то чтобы Джером получился не таким, как он задумывал. Наоборот – мальчик был идеален.

\- Ну, мы думали, что он станет бегуном, - повторяет мама. – Но, знаете ли, сомневались. В этом возрасте сложно быть во всем уверенным. Разумеется, мы консультировались с врачами по поводу его способностей.

\- Ну, в годовалом возрасте сложновато строить планы, - шутит тренер.

Мама кивает с серьезным видом. – В общем, мы проводили отпуск в лучшем отеле. Это было в Испании – мы путешествовали – и большую часть дня проводили на пляже, а еще там был крытый бассейн, и я как раз разговорилась с одной женщиной. Такая утонченная... Потом я все пыталась выйти с ней на связь, но как-то не получилось. В общем, мы беседовали, а Джером ползал себе рядом – боюсь, это говорит о некоторой безответственности с моей стороны…

Папа снова фыркает. Как обычно, когда мама ударяется в самокритику. Сложно сказать, забавляет его это, или же он считает, что мама права. С Джеромом он ведет себя точно так же, и юноша всегда склоняется к обоим вариантам. Впрочем, пусть уж лучше Джерома считают забавным, чем скучным.

\- …и Джером упал в бассейн. Я и не заметила. – Она находит эту часть уморительной, не сдерживается и прыскает от смеха. – Он был таким малюткой, а еще рядом шумело джакузи. Но вот я смотрю в сторону бассейна и вижу какой-то красный мячик, прищуриваюсь и понимаю: это же ребенок, мой ребенок - и он плывет. И голову держит над водой, и все такое, а ведь это так сложно – научить детей плавать и правильно дышать, сами понимаете.

Тренер кивает. Он никогда не работал с детьми младшего возраста, но он в курсе, о чем речь.

\- Ну, и я так удивилась, что мне и в голову не пришло его выловить. Он немало так проплыл, а я даже не захватила с собой купальник – пришла просто за компанию. И вот эта женщина нырнула и захватила его, и передала его мне. Он совсем не плакал. – Воспоминание вызывает у нее улыбку. – Он всегда был хорошим малышом, после первых пары месяцев. Никогда ни на что не жаловался.

\- Не обращайте внимания на детские слезы – так и отучите ребенка плакать, – встревает отец. – Не знаю, есть ли у Вас дети…

\- Нет. Я холостяк.

\- …Ну, поймете, когда появятся. – Он хлопает тренера по плечу. – Тут нужна твердая рука. Впрочем, Джером всегда умел позаботиться о себе. Когда я узнал о том, что он научился плавать, то даже почти не удивился. Просто немного расстроился, что он бросил бег… Но ему нравилось плавать тогда, нравится и сейчас.

Тренер смеется. – Это точно. Из воды его за уши не вытащишь.

Разговор перескакивает с одной темы на другую. Джером не следит за его нитью. Позже тренер поделится искаженной версией этой истории с другим родителем, хвастаясь, какой у него в команде есть талантливый спортсмен. Талант – вот ключевое понятие рассказа для родителей Джерома. Что же касается его самого, он никогда не был в восторге от этого рассказа, но вот почему – ответить затруднялся. Может, ему просто не по вкусу то, как преподносит историю его мама. Он любит представлять тот день по-своему: вот ребенок, зачарованный дрожащими бликами на водной поверхности, подползает все ближе и ближе к краю. И падает – и не ждет, что что-то, кто-то его поймает. Но вода поддерживает его, и вот он обнаруживает, что может взмахивать руками и ногами – и не тонет. Он плывет – и он живет.

Славная получилась бы история, поведай ее кто-нибудь именно так.


End file.
